


HiJack Smut Week 2017

by naughtylist



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Dirty Talk, Hijack Smut Week, Hijack Smut Week 2017, Hijack Week, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masterbation, Nerd Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, PNAU, Punk Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylist/pseuds/naughtylist
Summary: Day One: “How far does that tattoo go?”Day Two: MasturbationDay Three: BDSMDay Four: PNAUDay Five: Threesome





	1. “How far does that tattoo go?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How far does that tattoo go?” Hiccup blurts out, unthinking, staring hungrily at the ink dipping below the waistband of his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: hiccup pov, alternate universe—modern, blowjobs, tattoos

Hiccup is trying to study, he really is, but his boyfriend is sprawled out on the sofa beside him with his shirt hiked up, and the display of flawless skin is driving him crazy.

“How far does that tattoo go?” Hiccup blurts out, unthinking, staring hungrily at the ink dipping below the waistband of his jeans. Jack blinks in surprise, looking up from his notebook, and Hiccup blushes furiously. He didn't mean to be so forward—it just slipped out. A devious smirk curls his boyfriend’s lips, and Hiccup swallows hard.

“Do you wanna see?” Jack asks, already yanking his shirt over his head. Hiccup nods vehemently, heart pounding as his boyfriend tugs down his pants and briefs. He's never seen Jack naked before, and the sight of his pale, smooth skin makes his mouth water. He can't help but caress the tendrils of blue stretching down his hip to his thigh, admiring the beauty of the intricate snowflake design.

Jack sighs, leaning back on his elbows, brow arched in amusement. “Like what you see, Buttercup?”

Hiccup nods dumbly, settling between his spread legs. He's normally extremely shy, but something about his boyfriend’s tattoo turns him on too much to be nervous. He presses kisses against painted skin, squeezing Jack’s soft thighs.

“Someone’s eager,” Jack comments cheekily, and Hiccup nips lightly, drawing a little yelp from his boyfriend’s lips. He chuckles, grinning broadly and daring to wrap his hand around Jack’s hardening dick.

“Fuck!” he gasps, tangling his fists in Hiccup’s hair and pulling his face closer to his cock.

“Who's eager now?” Hiccup teases, stroking faster and faster, astonished by his own lack of embarrassment. Whenever he imagines being intimate with Jack, he never pictures himself feeling so confident.

Jack groans, bucking into his hand. "Just, shut up, just— _ah, fuck!"_

Hiccup finally surrenders to the temptation and licks a long stripe along the underside of his cock. Jack's sweet moans of encouragement fill the air, spurring him on. Hiccup opens his mouth wide, splaying his palm across his boyfriend’s decorated hip, and sucks with everything has because _holy shit is that tattoo fucking hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiccup really has a thing for tattooed boys, okay?


	2. Masturbation Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's desperate for just one kiss, one touch, one fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: jack pov, alternate universe—modern, masturbation

Jack rests his forehead against the shower wall, covering his mouth to muffle his groans. He pumps his throbbing dick, rubbing his thumb over the slit and tightening his grip with every stroke. Visions of soft curves, freckled skin, and pouty lips dance behind his eyelids—he just can't get Hiccup out of his head. He moans, imagining his roommate spearing himself onto his cock; a jolt of electricity races down Jack’s spine at the thought of ramming into his deliciously tight ass and gripping his hips as he bounces up and down, his round cheeks slapping against his thighs. Jack strokes faster, breathing heavily through his nose. He's desperate for just one kiss, one touch, one fuck—anything to satisfy his desire. God, he just wants him so bad, _so fucking bad—_

“Jack?”

He freezes, eyes flying open. Hiccup is right outside the bathroom door. Carefully, he uncovers his mouth.

“What?” Jack winces at the sound of his own voice—hoarse, gravelly and oh-so obvious. He's gonna get caught, he's gonna die of embarrassment... Hiccup won't ever look him in the eye again.

“You've, uh, been in there for a while,” Hiccup points out. Jack hums, rubbing his thigh and just barely resisting the urge to resume jerking off. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm hmm…” Jack answers, biting his bottom lip. Now he's thinking about the delicious noises Hiccup would make: short gasps, soft moans and needy whines. Jack clenches his jaw, giving in and pumping his aching cock with his fist. He can't hold himself back. “I'm good, real good…”

Hiccup lingers outside the door, nagging him about using up all the hot water, but Jack doesn't care—he could listen to his voice all day. When he finally comes, he bites his knuckles to stifle his cry. He gasps for air, head swimming. His legs are shaking, the shower is a mess, and Hiccup is still prattling on, completely unaware.

Jack sighs, feeling guilty and dirty and dissatisfied, and he curses under his breath because he officially has a _huge ass crush_ on his roommate with no outlet other than his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, jack, don't be so angsty—hiccup probably wants you to fuck him just as much as you want to fuck him ;)


	3. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is always so gentle, so soft, so sweet, and Jack loves him, he really does, but right now he needs more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: jack pov, sub!jack, dom!hiccup, light bdsm, light bondage, spanking

Jack hates being teased. He just wants to skip the foreplay and fast-forward to the part where they're fucking each other with reckless abandon, but Hiccup likes to take things slow. He binds Jack’s wrists behind his back and strokes his cock with featherlight touches, whispering sinful promises in his ear. Jack can't do much other than whine and complain, spewing every curse known to man until Hiccup finally pulls him across his knees. Jack wiggles and squirms on his lap, his cock hard and rubbing against the fabric of Hiccup's trousers. He’s so needy—he wants to get fucked and spanked and bruised up and marked because he’s so fucking desperate. 

“Hiccup, please—!”

Hiccup delivers a sharp smack on his ass, and Jack yelps at the hot pain stinging his cheeks, pressing back for another blow.

“You like that?” Hiccup asks, rubbing his backside with more concern than Jack wants right now. Hiccup is always so gentle, so soft, so sweet, and Jack loves him, he really does, but right now he needs _more._

“Again, do it _again,”_ Jack demands, and Hiccup indulges him, bringing his hand down in a flurry of hard smacks, the sound of them ringing throughout the room. Jack falls apart, trembling, reduced to moans and mewls as the bloom of tingling pain and heat spreads across his soft skin. His cock is hard and leaking and all he wants to do is cry. He’s hot all over, needy and ready to be fucked, and all he can do is squirm and try to thrust his hips forward to get just a little more of that precious friction against his aching cock.

Hiccup delivers a particularly hard slap, one that makes him lurch across his lap, and Jack comes with an embarrassing cry before falling limp. He continues to whimper as Hiccup gently soothes his flaming ass with his hand, the skin hot to the touch and bright red.

“I can't believe you came from just getting spanked,” Hiccup comments, and Jack huffs, trying to break free from the arm pinning him across his lover’s thighs.

“Shut u-up.” Little tremors are still wracking his body, and he doesn't know if he’ll ever catch his breath.

“Careful,” Hiccup warns, lightly tapping his flushed thighs, and Jack gasps. He's gonna be sensitive there all week, he knows it. Hiccup chuckles, gathering him in his arms and carefully laying him down amongst the pillows.

“You're so beautiful, always so pink and perfect,” Hiccup murmurs, smiling affectionately, and Jack beams with pride. “I'm gonna fuck you once you stop shaking, make you come all over again.”

Jack inhales sharply, wide-eyed, and nods eagerly. “Fuck, _yes."_


	4. Punk/Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: hiccup pov, alternate universe—punk/nerd, punk!jack, nerd!hiccup, tongue piercing, blowjobs

Hiccup invited his boyfriend over to prepare for their Chemistry exam, but Jack obviously intends to spend the afternoon doing anything _but_ studying. As soon as they enter his bedroom, Jack presses him against the door and kisses him hungrily. Hiccup doesn't bat an eye, unsurprised—Jack is unquestionably the horniest teenage boy ever, so Hiccup has come to expect this. He isn’t complaining, though. They can memorize the periodic table later. Right now, he wants to commit to memory the metallic taste of Jack’s pierced tongue, the feeling of his lean, tattooed body pinning him to the door, and his hands roaming freely, groping and squeezing, tugging frantically at layers of preppy clothing.

“Too many buttons,” Jack complains, brow furrowed as he struggles to undo his shirt.

“Maybe you're just slow,” Hiccup drawls, and his boyfriend huffs, shooting him a glare before ripping his top down the middle, scattering buttons across his carpet. Hiccup gasps, shivers racing down his spine. Holy shit, his boyfriend is so fucking hot. Jack sucks a bruise on the soft skin of his throat, and Hiccup whimpers, his heart pounding as Jack leaves a trail of hickies down his neck, chest, and stomach. The punk falls to his knees, smirking up at him through his messy white bangs and unzips his fly. Hiccup’s breath hitches when his boyfriend wraps his hand around his dick, stroking slowly and setting fire to his blood.

“Jack,” he gasps, voice cracking, and his boyfriend chuckles, flicking the tip of his cock with his pierced tongue. The cold metal draws a moan from his parted lips, and Jack grins, clearly pleased with himself. He takes a couple inches into his mouth and sucks eagerly, smugness shining in his bright eyes. Hiccup pants, tangling his hands in his boyfriend’s hair, his hips jerking forward every time his piercing slides against his dick. Heaven almighty, Jack is the hottest thing on this planet, with his tattoos and eyeliner and piercings and devious smirk.

Hiccup comes hard like he always does when Jack sucks his cock, yanking on his hair and staring at him in awe. He collapses against the door, panting and acknowledging that he’s the luckiest guy on Earth because his punk boyfriend, the horny bastard, gives the best blowjobs _ever._


	5. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both agreed to allow Dagur to join them for one night and, clearly, it was a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: jack pov, alternate universe—modern, threesome, dagur/hiccup/jack, bottom!jack, bondage, dirty talk, blow jobs, anal sex, spit-roasting

“C’mon, baby, show him how good you are,” Hiccup encourages, and Jack shudders as his boyfriend runs his fingers through his hair, gently guiding him toward the huge bulge in his work jeans, the denim spotted with oil stains from hours in the garage. His hands are cuffed behind his back, and he arches his spine, jutting his ass out for the other man to admire. He unzips Hiccup’s fly with his teeth—he’s gotten pretty good at it after all of the handcuffed blowjobs he’s given him—and begins to suck on the tip of his dick.

Dagur whistles. He’s been standing behind him, watching them and stroking himself. 

“You’ve got a well-trained slut here,” he comments appreciatively, kneeling down and grabbing Jack’s ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks. He digs his fingers into his soft skin, pressing his thumb against his puckered entrance. “I bet your tight little ass is gonna feel great around my cock.”

Jack moans at his words, taking more of his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth one inch at a time, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Hiccup groans and tightens his fist in his hair, watching him with hooded eyes. They both agreed to allow Dagur to join them for one night in the shop, and, clearly, it was a great idea. The man is built like a tank, and Jack can’t wait to get fucked by him while his boyfriend watches.

Hiccup brushes his bangs out of his eyes, smirking. “You like the sound of that, huh?”

Jack nods vehemently, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks his dick eagerly. Dagur slides one slicked finger into his ass, working him open. Hiccup’s hips jerk upward, and he thrusts his dick impossibly deeper into his mouth until the tip hits the back of his throat. He chokes, eyes squeezed shut, his moans and whimpers muffled by the thick cock shoved between his lips. Dagur thrusts another finger roughly into his ass, pumping in and out of his tight hole, occasionally smacking his ass, turning the skin bright pink and eliciting a yelp every time. He jabs his sweet spot, and Jack keens, whining around his boyfriend’s dick. Dagur chuckles and does it again, and again, fucking him deep with his fingers until Jack is mewling whorishly while gagging on Hiccup’s cock. He tenses, his bound hands curling into fists, and he’s so close,  _ so close— _

Dagur grabs the base of his dick and squeezes tightly, growling. “Oh no, you don’t get to come yet. Not until we’ve used you.”

Jack doesn’t even have enough time to complain before Dagur grips both his hips, lines himself up, and begins to press the fat head of his cock inside his hole. He moans and pushes back, greedily sucking Hiccup’s dick while Dagur shoves his thick cock in his ass, stretching him open with brutal thrusts. Hiccup holds his head in place and Jack chokes on his cock, unable to do much other than tremble and moan as they stuff him full. Before long, they both start moving, thrusting roughly, shoving him back and forth in a quick rhythm. 

“You like having a cock in your mouth and in your ass, huh? You like being fucked hard?”

Dagur jerks his hips forward roughly, slamming into him, his balls slapping against his ass as he buries himself deep. “You little whore. You love my cock, don’t you, cockslut?”

Jack breathes heavily through his nose and is pushed back and forth onto their cocks, and he just takes it. He takes their massive dicks as they fuck his mouth and tight hole, stretching him open and pounding into him with abandon, Hiccup thrusting upward and fucking his throat raw while Dagur pummels his ass. He’s stretched open and stuffed full of fat cock, and then Hiccup comes, stilling and slamming his cock down his throat, flooding his mouth with hot come. Jack chokes but he doesn’t let up, left struggling to breathe and swallow everything, white come dribbling out the corner of his mouth. Hiccup’s eyes are shut tight as he tries to catch his breath, looking completely satisfied, and Dagur grunts, wrapping one hand around Jack’s aching, leaking cock and stroking him off as he continues to pound into him. His boyfriend’s dick falls out of his mouth, and Jack cries out as he comes, pressing his face against Hiccup’s thigh. He’s still riding out his orgasm as Dagur fucks him, faster and faster until he snaps his hips forward roughly, his hands leaving bruises on his sides where they hold him in place, cursing as he comes. 

Jack tunes out for a while after that, utterly and wholly spent, eyes slipping shut as he goes slack. He hums softly as Hiccup cards his hands through his hair, murmuring praises and compliments. The shop is quiet except for the sound of their breathing, and Jack can feel Dagur’s heavy gaze on him. 

“Haddock, you’re one lucky son of a bitch,” he laughs, pulling out and tossing his condom. “He’s a keeper, that one.”

“I know,” he replies proudly, sounding more than a little smug. Jack nuzzles his jeans, shifting on his purple knees, and cracks his eyes open to smile weakly up at him. 

“We’re definitely doing that ‘gain,” he slurs, and his boyfriend grins at him. Jack has the suspicion they’re laughing at him, but he’s too exhausted to care. 

“Anything you want, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the filthiest thing i have ever written and it is not even good or even edited, really. sorry.


End file.
